worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:World of Cars Wiki
Site logo Hey everybodywork! jaja,get it?bodywork?,uuh,well, i was just wondering if we could change the site logo, i mean if we`re able to replace the title that says "WORLD OF CARS WIKI" in blue letters, for an image with the Cars logo: Can we do that? otherwise i don`t know how to edit it. :The title of a wiki is called the "wordmark" (word + mark), and of course a graphic version is allowed; see the Doom wiki for instance. I think that only someone of status "admin" or above can change it. -- RobertATfm (talk) 05:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I've now created and uploaded a graphic wordmark based on the above image. Sorry that the quality has suffered a bit, but a wordmark has to be 250x65 or less (and a .PNG image), so I had to resample the image to fit. Anyone of admin status (there are now five of us) can always replace this wordmark with another (or revert to the text one). I've also created a favicon so that the tabs belonging to this wiki can be distinguished from those which are still using the Wikia default favicon. -- RobertATfm (talk) 09:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Are there any active admins here? This wiki is in bad need of them, there are at least two issues: *The Category:Candidates for deletion is currently pointless; as of this edit it has 100 subcategories (presumably categories which have themselves been nominated for deletion), 148 pages and 262 images, and more keep being added without anything ever being done about the present ones. A deletion category should be empty, except for brief periods, because deletion requests need to be dealt with promptly. *There is one user ( ) who appears to me to be a vandal, posting dozens (literally) of short (and mostly inane) comments to pages with the presumed intent of overloading those pages. If I were an admin here (I'm not offering), I would have blocked this IP by now. RobertATfm (talk) 05:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, this user has overloaded the Miles Axlerod and Professor Z pages. I've tried to make him stop, but he just seems to keep doing it. RodRedlineM1 (Talk) 10:50, September 2, 2012 :There's at least one more issue; somebody with admin status needs to edit Template:Maintop (the "featured article" template) to remove the glaring grammatical error at the start. To wit, that a protagonist is "main" by definition (the word is from the Greek proto-'' "first"), so it's nonsensical to say "main protagonist"; one should just say "protagonist". (Someone who's ''a leading character but not the leading character, i.e. someone who supports the leading character(s), is a deuteragonist; e.g. Princess Atta in A Bug's Life, Ron Weasley in the Harry Potter books and movies. Someone who's still a leading character but not quite a deuteragonist is a tritagonist, e.g. Neville Longbottom in Harry Potter.) For the time being, I've commented-out this template until it can be edited; I commented it out rather than deleting it so as to make it easy to restore. -- RobertATfm (talk) 04:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I've now reinstated the featured article by renaming the reference from "maintop" to "featured", copying the source of the former template to the latter, and editing out the grammatical error. Among the first actions of the new admin(s) should be to protect "featured" and delete "maintop". -- RobertATfm (talk) 04:03, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Adoption request I've asked Madbomberfan, who's the bureaucrat and sole admin of this wiki, to make me an admin in view of the horrible mess this wiki is in (particularly the overflowing Deletion category), but in case this doesn't work out (he hasn't edited since 11:06, June 8, 2012) I'm going to ask Wikia staff (a week from now) to appoint me the second bureaucrat. Please discuss this issue here. Do you think I should have bureaucrat rights? Is there anyone else in this wiki who would make a good bureaucrat or admin? RobertATfm (talk) 15:54, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's slightly worse than I thought; checking the , there are no bureaucrats here — Madbomberfan (the founder and only admin) must have revoked his own bureaucrat rights (perhaps not realising what the consequences of this would be), unless of course Wikia staff did so, and I don't know why they would, especially without revoking his admin rights at the same time. :Hence there is nobody on this wiki who can create new admins, and adoption is thus the only way to go. Vote for me! :-) — RobertATfm (talk) 20:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly think you would make a great admin. I've been helping you delete some crap categories. Do you think you could ask if I could become one? Thanks. :RodRedlineM1 (talk) 22:54, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :I have just made the adoption request. It's now a matter of "watch and wait". -- RobertATfm (talk) 22:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : :I too have asked. :RodRedlineM1 (talk) 22:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Invented Characters It appears that User:Alfiej09, who appears to be a vandal, is creating several fake characters, I admit I have made a few of these pages, but now that I think about it, the wiki needs to have actual info on the real characters of Cars, Cars 2, and Cars Toon instead of creating pages like Corey and Ken Ishigami. Now I also want to say that characters like Sid and LR415 are okay because they technically have real proof leading up to what their name to be, meaning in my opinion those pages are okay. What I'm saying is that if I or User:RobertATfm become an admin, should we delete all of the false characters? (This also means names like Marcell Turbowitz aren't needed, just call him N20 Cola Crew Chief.) RodRedlineM1 (talk) 00:36, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :As you may have noticed, Category:Invented Characters is now a subcategory of the new Category:Purge, and thus flagged for attention -- when there's someone to attend to it. (Yea though the mills of Wikia Staff grind fine, yet do they grind exceeding slow.) -- RobertATfm (talk) 13:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) User ban Earlier today user 95.150.227.187 put on The King page "bull **** holy **** he needs to have *** with meh" BAN HIM! I've fixed it already but just look at the page history. RodRedlineM1 (talk) 11:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Done. -- RobertATfm (talk) 23:49, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :We now have a named user who will be first against the wall when the revolution comes (sometime this week, with any luck); User:CROWcrow. He's demanding that no other editor touch "his" pages, thereby demonstrating that he really has no idea what wikis are about. Besides, this is the "World of Cars Wiki", not the "CROWcrow Wiki". -- RobertATfm (talk) 15:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I myself have been enemies with him even before this. HE has been the one who keeps inventing names for the Lemon cars (I.e. Chistopher Hugo). I know back in July there was another moron who kept changing the racer pages into "Cars 3 characters". Checking his contribs before he joined, this wasn't him but maybe he was temporarily using a different computer. I'm with you, this guy's got to go. RodRedlineM1 (talk) 16:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Thomas the Tank Engine Tales" As usual, some idiot is creating some Thomas mashup. This is normal, but this time it's way worse. He's literally ben creating the character pages like Thomas and Gordon. I'm pretty sure there's a Wikia feature where you can lock the wiki so only registered members can create and edit articles, so I think this should be turned on. RodRedlineM1 (talk) 21:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Future direction of this wiki Even ignoring the obvious rubbish such as all the Thomas The Tank Engine stuff which was added recently, I think there's far too many spurious pages here. Do we really need a separate page for every single character that has ever appeared in a Cars-franchise movie, no matter how briefly or how far in the background? Especially since we don't even have canonical names for most (if indeed any) of them? If we're going to go that route, we might as well have a separate page for every tree, street sign, lamppost etc. that appears. I think we need to have a massive cull on cruft; quality trumps quantity any day. -- RobertATfm (talk) 01:24, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Another thing; what shall we do with the Achievement system? I think it's silly and pointless (pun not intended); it's supposed to encourage editing, but in my experience it mainly encourages trivial / vandal editing, as opposed to editing done to actually improve the wiki. Some wikis which use the Achievement system have had to lay down strict rules forbidding users to make edits just to rack up the points, on pain of being banned. That approach only works where there are a vast array of admins to police and enforce the rules. Simpler to just turn off the Achievement system, as has been done on the Fastmail wiki for this very reason; people who want to rack up points in some silly game can always go to pogo.com for that. -- RobertATfm (talk) 02:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Re, the above, if/when I get made an admin here, seven days after that happens I will disable Achievements — unless I get given reason why I should not. — RobertATfm (talk) 00:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should not delete the achievement system because I have worked for five months on tis wiki fixing this place up and I have a lot of badges, and shouldn't I get some reward? :There is also a "wiki love" badge for contributing to the wiki every day, which I have been working 76 days on. :RodRedlineM1 (talk) 21:26, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll not take the proposed action then. Me, I have no idea what badges I've earned, as by my own choice they don't show. ::In other news, I suppose you've noticed that CRAPcrap is attempting to re-vandalise this wiki by doing so anonymously (84.50.211.16‎) — as if it weren't blindingly obvious in many ways that it's him. He must labour under the common delusion that because he's stupid, so are the rest of us. — RobertATfm (talk) 22:21, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, he's been an enemy for a while... although you'd think he'd be smart and know that there's a "Block IP" option. I mean, this is his own website ~_~ RodRedlineM1 (talk) 23:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Because of all the vandalism and trolling (some months back, there was even one idiot who added a Wayne Rooney page which is not only miles off-topic, but is in German besides), I've now added a Template:Editing policy to the main page. It does this: What do you think? -- RobertATfm (talk) 03:50, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- In view of the vandalism recently of a user posting over 100 inane comments to the Miles Axelrod page, I've reverted this wiki to the Talk-page system which to my mind is far superior. To delete dozens of spam comments from a talk page is far easier and quicker than from the comments system, where they have to be picked off one by one; also, unregistered users can't be locked out of the comments system (with a talk page, just semiprotect it), and non-admn users can't reply to replies (and admins doing so have to do so by editing the reply, a crude kludge). I can of course switch the comments back on (or another admin could), but I hope this isn't needed. -- RobertATfm (talk) 23:40, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Good News! (Well, very bad news for CRAPcrap and all the other vandals and trolls...) I've been made the new bureaucrat of this wiki! One of my first actions was to make RodRedlineM1 a fellow bureaucrat (not just an admin) as he will clearly make a good one. I've also given CROWcrow an infinite ban, since he persisted in his antisocial ways after being warned to stop, and thus clearly doesn't understand what wikis are about and never will; so he doesn't belong here. (If MadBomberFan wants his bureaucrat status back I'll think about it, but as he seems to have dumped this wiki there's no point in granting this unless he asks, indicating that he's become active again.) The cleanup has at long last begun! -- RobertATfm (talk) 15:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I'll be working on the invented characters (a couple I'll save and rename like Akira Ono as she's scheduled for a Mattel release, meaning she'll get a name sooner or later.) RodRedlineM1 (talk) 20:12, October 17, 2012 (UTC) New system I though of something based on the TTTE wiki (never go there by the way, it's awful as hell) where if somebody steps out of line (i.e. Spam, vandalism, etc.) they will receive a "strike". If you get 3 strikes, you get blocked. Before resorting to this, I'll wait for feedback from you guys. RodRedlineM1 (talk) 20:25, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :In the specific case of spam (that is, unauthorised advertising, not non-canon rubbish such as this wiki used to suffer a lot of), I doubt that such a system would be effective; even if the spammers come back, they're only interested in posting their rubbish, not in building the knowledge base, so it's unlikely they ever read anything, be it warning or not. Besides, if we allow spam to persist even briefly, we could ourselves be in breach of the Wikia T&Cs. Better to just slap spammers with an infinite ban on sight. -- RobertATfm (talk) 05:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, I won't carry on :) :::And I finally figured out how to reply! :::RodRedlineM1 (talk) 11:20, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Calling the admins here Useful and informative blog: Tips for being a great admin. RobertATfm (talk) 22:36, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : Okay... but I don't agree with the example because of the apparent Cars and TTTE mixup here. I'm wouldn't leave a message saying "Hello, but can you please stop being an absolute idiot and stop making vandalism articles" ;) : RodRedlineM1 (talk) 22:53, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Customisation of ranks Since this is a car-themed wiki, how about changing the rank "Admin" to "Marshal" and "Bureaucrat" to "Steward"? Just a thought. -- RobertATfm (talk) 04:53, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : Good idea except for how do you do that? : Which brings me to something I've been wondering about last week - should we customize the achievements? I have a few ideas - we keep all the same titles and just insert pictures to go along with them (i.e. for "Snapshot" we could do a crowd of photographers when they take McQueen away from RS? : RodRedlineM1 (talk) 11:53, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::One of the admin pages is "System Messages" which lists all (or optionally all modified, or all unmodified) pages in the MediaWiki namespace; e.g. as you may have noticed if you follow Recent Changes, the delete reasons are MediaWiki:Deletereason-dropdown. (Of course, unlike most pages, pages in the MediaWiki namespace are automatically fully protected.) Perhaps the easiest way to find how to customise ranks or badges is to find a wiki with those customisations, and search its MediaWiki namespace for the appropriate text (that's how I found out how, and where, to add an "infinite" block length). Or this info might be in the admin help pages. -- RobertATfm (talk) 12:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Achievements I have decided to tackle the achievements starting tommorrow. If you have any ideas, tell me! RodRedlineM1 (talk) 01:55, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose you mean "customise". :-) -- RobertATfm (talk) 10:21, October 31, 2012 (UTC) autobots Hi! I am Bosco'ShaoKahn"lam. I found a Chink ripoff of cars. are we going to add this to the wiki?????????????????? THE MOVIE:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLemG52sGtg&index=1&list=PLFlW8vU-C30ivyJDJKUbWWe4km2HsF6GC --Supershaokahn (talk) 09:55, February 9, 2016 (UTC) : Maybe we could create a "List of Cars knockoffs" article or something like that, as there have been similar cases in the past (such as the infamous Video Brinquedo's "The Little Cars" series) ~~ RodRedlineM1 (talk) 21:39, February 9, 2016 (UTC)